


As Your Friend

by AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Concern, Drabble, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 09:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted/pseuds/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted
Summary: Hugh is concerned after Paul's latest stunt.





	As Your Friend

“You’re going to have to redefine reckless endangerment for me, Doctor.” Paul said, an indignant eyebrow raising, “Because all of the risks I took were carefully weighed and had very little likelihood to come back and bite me in the ass.”

“Paul, I’m not telling you they were reckless as a doctor, I’m telling you I was worried, as your friend.” 

Paul raised an eyebrow, “Just as a friend.”

“As someone who loves you.”

“Let’s get married.”

“Paul.”

“What?”

“Is this really an appropriate time?”

“You don’t want to.”

“I do.”

“Then let’s do it.”

Hugh smiled, “Let’s get married.”


End file.
